Implanting a chronic electrical stimulator, such as a cardiac stimulator, to deliver medical therapy(ies) is known. Examples of cardiac stimulators include implantable cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices such as pacemakers, implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICDs), and implantable devices capable of performing pacing and defibrillating functions.
Implantable CRM devices provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm. An implantable pacemaker, for example, is a CRM device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. The pacing pulses can be timed from other pacing pulses or sensed electrical activity. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart's inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate. Some CRM devices synchronize pacing pulses delivered to different areas of the heart in order to coordinate the contractions. Coordinated contractions allow the heart to pump efficiently while providing sufficient cardiac output.
Heart failure refers to a clinical syndrome in which cardiac function causes a below normal cardiac output that can fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues. Heart failure may present itself as congestive heart failure (CHF) due to the accompanying venous and pulmonary congestion. Heart failure can be due to a variety of etiologies such as ischemic heart disease.
Hypertension is a cause of heart disease and other related cardiac co-morbidities. Hypertension occurs when blood vessels constrict. As a result, the heart works harder to maintain flow at a higher blood pressure, which can contribute to heart failure. A large segment of the general population, as well as a large segment of patients implanted with pacemakers or defibrillators, suffer from hypertension. The long term mortality as well as the quality of life can be improved for this population if blood pressure and hypertension can be reduced. Many patients who suffer from hypertension do not respond to treatment, such as treatments related to lifestyle changes and hypertension drugs.
A pressoreceptive region or field is capable of sensing changes in pressure, such as changes in blood pressure. Pressoreceptor regions are referred to herein as baroreceptors, which generally include any sensors of pressure changes. For example, baroreceptors include afferent nerves and further include sensory nerve endings that are sensitive to the stretching of the wall that results from increased blood pressure from within, and function as the receptor of a central reflex mechanism that tends to reduce the pressure. Baroreflex functions as a negative feedback system, and relates to a reflex mechanism triggered by stimulation of a baroreceptor. Increased pressure stretches blood vessels, which in turn activates baroreceptors in the vessel walls. Activation of baroreceptors naturally occurs through internal pressure and stretching of the arterial wall, causing baroreflex inhibition of sympathetic nerve activity (SNA) and a reduction in systemic arterial pressure. An increase in baroreceptor activity induces a reduction of SNA, which reduces blood pressure by decreasing peripheral vascular resistance.
Direct electrical stimulation has been applied to afferent nerve trunks, including the vagal nerve and carotid sinus. Research has indicated that electrical stimulation of the carotid sinus nerve can result in reduction of experimental hypertension, and that direct electrical stimulation to the pressoreceptive regions of the carotid sinus itself brings about reflex reduction in experimental hypertension. Electrical systems have been proposed to treat hypertension in patients who do not otherwise respond to therapy involving lifestyle changes and hypertension drugs, and possibly to reduce drug dependency for other patients.